1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded article having an electrical connection provided with a plurality of metal terminals, and a method for molding the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flange structure of a fuel sender for a vehicle has been proposed as a molded article in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 4-113023. The flange structure is produced by insert molding from a synthetic resin, while a plurality of metal terminals are being used as inserts, in such a manner that a plurality of the metal terminals penetrate the flange and are fixed thereto. An unevenness is formed on part of the surface of the metal terminals to be contacted with the synthetic resin, and the uneven surface is coated with an adhesive having elasticity.
However, when such a molded article having an electrical connection as mentioned above is prepared by injection molding a resin, a plurality of the metal terminals must be accurately positioned within a mold as inserts. As a result, the molding operation causes problems in that the operation becomes complicated and that efficient molding is retarded.
Accordingly, attempts have made to first mold a connecting portion which connects a plurality of the metal terminals to be used as inserts and then to mold while the first molded article is being used as an insert. However, when a gap is slightly formed at the interface between the primary molded article and the secondary molded article and a gap is formed at the interface around the connecting portion which connects a plurality of the metal terminals, moisture produced by dew formation may gather in the gap to form a water film among the metal terminals. As a result, the insulation resistance among the metal terminals may decrease.